Expert Mode
Expert Mode is an idea for the ROBLOX Project Pokemon. It does not change any pokemon status or EXP gain. It generally effects the pokemon given to the trainers you face, Level and Additional pokemon wise. This isn't on the discord since it is a 'BIG '''idea. This page is WIP. Changes (Formula) '- CAUTION - WILD POKEMON DO NOT CHANGE AT ALL - CAUTION-''' Pokemon The Formula to all trainers on what pokemon they have highly depends on what trainer they are. Level * Formula: Level = Normal Gamemode Level + Amount of Gym Badges + 1 * A gym count as a gym badge so Brock's gym would be the 1st encounter with +2 Level pokemon, Misty +3 Etc. * This format goes map wise, if you have 8 gym badges and go against Bug Catcher Joey, he will still have lvl 5-6 pokemon. * The max level of 100 is ignored for trainers. So Lance's Palkia + Dialga are Lvl 110. EV Improvements (When above Lvl 100) * Each level makes an increase of 6 for all stats. So for example, a if a Lvl 100 Kyogre had 300 Hp, when it levels up, it's HP goes to 306. * This does not apply to your pokemon, your pokemon cannot level up to Lvl 101 and further. Only Entities, Elite Four Members and The Champion will have Lvl 100+ Pokemon. Individual Trainers Pallet Town Trainer Gary # Charmander/Squirtle/Bulbasaur (Type advantage to your starter) (Lvl 6) # Charmander/Squirtle/Bulbasaur (Type disavantage to your starter (Lvl 6) Route 1 Bug Catcher Joey # Caterpie (Lvl 5) # Weedle (Lvl 5) # Combee (Lvl 6) Youngster Danny # Pidgey (Lvl 5) # Pidgey (Lvl 5) # Fletchling (Lvl 6) Youngster Billy # Rattata (Lvl 5) # Rattata (Lvl 5) # Zizagoon (Lvl 6) Youngster Jason # Rattata (Lvl 8) # Pidgey (Lvl 8) Youngster Albert # Rattata (Lvl 8) # Pidgey (Lvl 8) # Sandshrew (Lvl 9) Route 2 Youngster Simons # NidoranM (Lvl 9) # NidoranF (Lvl 9) Viridian Forest Bug Catcher Aiden # Kakuna (Lvl 11) # Metapod (Lvl 11) # Beedrill (Lvl 11) Bug Catcher Ollie # Venipede (Lvl 9) # Combee (Lvl 9) # Butterfree (Lvl 11) Pewter City Gym Camper Junior # Diglett (Lvl 13) # Sandshrew (Lvl 13) # Onix (Lvl 16) Brock # Diglett (Lvl 14) # Sandshrew (Lvl 14) # Geodude (Lvl 15) # Steelix (Lvl 18) Route 3 Youngster Ben # Rattata (Lvl 13) # Zizagoon (Lvl 13) # Ekans (Lvl 15) Lass Sally # Rattata (Lvl 13) # NidoranF (Lvl 15) # NidoranM (Lvl 15) Youngster Calvin # Spearow (Lvl 16) # Fletchinder (Lvl 17) Hiker Nicolaus # Geodude (Lvl 15) # Machop (Lvl 15) # NidoranM (Lvl 15) Lass Nelly # Jigglypuff (Lvl 16) # Wigglypuff (Lvl 18) Camper Lukas # Sandshrew (Lvl 18) # Nidorino (Lvl 18) # Nidorina (Lvl 18) Route 4 Hiker Johnson # Machop (Lvl 20) # Geodude (Lvl 20) # Fearow (Lvl 20) Cerulean City Lass Amy # Goldeen (Red + Blue Aura) (Lvl 20) # Tentecool (Lvl 20) Misty # Starmie (Lvl 23) # Goldeen (Lvl 23) # Tentecool (Lvl 24) # Kingler (Lvl 25) Route 6 Lass Nancy # Raticate (Lvl 19) # Pikachu (Lvl 19) # Raichu (Lvl 20) Youngster Zachary # Pidgey x3 (Lvl 19) # Pidgeotto (Lvl 20) Lass Isabelle # Butterfree (Lvl 23) # Beedrill (Lvl 25) Youngster Jeff # Rattata (Lvl 19) # Zizagoon (Lvl 19) # Raticate (Lvl 19) # Lioone (Lvl 20) Vermillion City Youngster Rex # Voltorb (Lvl 24) # Magnemite (Lvl 24) # Pikachu (Lvl 25) Lt. Surge # Voltorb (Lvl 27) # Magneton (Lvl 29) # Magnezone (Lvl 30) # Raichu (Lvl 34) Route 11 Camper Louie # Drowzee (Lvl 30) # Snorlax (Lvl 32) Camper Michael # Dugtrio (Lvl 30) # Seadra (Lvl 30) # Kingdra (Lvl 32) Camper Zachary # Arbok (Lvl 26) # Sandslash (Lvl 26) # Seviper (Lvl 28) Route 12 Fishermen Joe # Poliwag (Lvl 29) # Poliwhirl (Lvl 26) # Machop (Lvl 26) # Machoke (Lvl 28) Fishermen Oscar # Poliwag (Lvl 26) # Poliwhirl (Lvl 26) # Machop (Lvl 26) # Machamp (Lvl 3) Fishermen Kevin # x4 Magikarps (Lvl 18) # Garydos (Lvl 25) # Shiny Garydos (Lvl 29) Lavender Town Rocket Grunt Tyler # Raticate (Lvl 30) # Pidgeotto (Lvl 30) Rocket Grunt D'Marcus # x5 Voltorbs (Lvl 10/12/14/16/23) # Electrode (Lvl 30) Rocket Grunt Maxillion # Nidorino (Lvl 29) # Nidorina (Lvl 29) # Graveler (Lvl 29) Giovanni # Steelix (Lvl 36) # Golem (Lvl 40) # Nidoking (Lvl 40) # Mewtwo (Lvl 45) Elite Four The difficult of The Elite Four is most likely the biggest change of them all. It turns from the Elite Four to the 'Elite Eight '(Kanto + Johto). The '''Elite Eight '''pokemon are all + Lvl 10. The Johto Elite Four members would have the same level layout as the previous KANTO Elite Four Member. Page: Elite Eight Champion Plateau After you defeat the Elite Elite, you will instead appear in Champion Plateau, Champion Plateau is similar to Indigo Plateau, but instead is bigger and a single gate to the Champion, here you can heal your pokemon and buy items before the big fight. There are also Champions from the other Regions to challenge too (Hoenn onward). Champions to battle Steven (Hoenn) # Skarmony (Lvl 100) # Claydol (Lvl 100) # Aggron (Lvl 100) # Cradily (Lvl 100) # Armaldo (Lvl 100) # Shiny Mega Metagross (Lvl 100) Wallace (Former Hoenn) # Wailord (Lvl 100) # Whiscash (Lvl 100) # Tentacruel (Lvl 100) # Ludicolo (Lvl 100) # Gyarados (Lvl 100) # Milotic (Lvl 100) Cynthia (Sinnoh) # Spiritomb (Lvl 100) # Milotic (Lvl 100) # Togekiss (Lvl 100) # Lucario (Lvl 100) # Glaceon (Lvl 100) # Garchomp (Lvl 100) The champion is not Gary, but instead it is Mewtwo. Mewtwo will only have 4 Pokemon (But these pokemon are very difficult). Mewtwo's pokemon are modified versions of the Kanto Starters. Each are changed by all their EV Stats are at 252. Their IV Stats are all at 31. His pokemon have an Aura which are the Clone's additional patterns in the 1st Movie Mewtwo also has itself (Mewtwo has the same affects as its own pokemon) # Venusaur (Lvl 115) # Blastoise (Lvl 115) # Charizard (Lvl 115) # Mewtwo (Lvl 150) Entities get a ramp up in difficulty too. Each entity's' Pokémon's levels are increased by 15 levels. And ALL entity pokemon are Shiny. Aegis MK11 Is extra challenging now since Dusaal Abraxus's Aegis MK11 Is now a Lvl 115 Shiny that is faster than any other regular pokemon. Prizes What is the point in a Game Mode with no prize? When you do defeat Mewtwo, you can go to a strange man outside Oaks lab and he will give you a Lvl 100 Mewtwo Clone Aura Charizard/Blastoise/Venusaur of your choice.